Third Person
by Yaya07
Summary: Hatsune Miku― adik kembar Hatsune Mikuo, harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang mendatangi dirinya./First debut write fiction with a character other than LenRin!/Mind to review?


**Disclaimer : [c] Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation  
><strong>

**Summary : **Hatsune Miku― adik kembar Hatsune Mikuo, harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang mendatangi dirinya.

**Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Third Person [c] Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**

**A/N : First **debut **write fiction with a character other than LenRin!  
><strong>

**Tidak menerima flame yang melenceng dari fiction.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hatsune Miku― gadis berumur 15 tahun, duduk di kelas X Vocaloid Gakuen, duduk termenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata hijau <em>tosca <em>yang senada dengan rambut miliknya menatap kosong buku-buku komik yang menumpuk di depannya.

Hatsune Miku― gadis manis berkucir dua yang terkenal dengan sifat _cool_, _tsundere_, dan garang...

dengan kasar, ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

_"...kan..suk.."_

_"..gaimana dengan ..canamu?"_

Samar-samar terdengar suara kakaknya_―_ Hatsune Mikuo, tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang. Miku menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal _negi_ raksasanya. _Berisik!_

_"Bodoh, caranya bukan begitu! Jika ka...tinya..rus tahu dulu apa kesukaannya!"_

"Berisik! Dasar _baka aniki_!" Umpat Miku. Ia menekan bantal _negi_nya ke telinga.

_"Memang kau mengenalnya?"_

_"Tidak. ..ku sekelas dengannya,"  
><em>

_"Wah, itu hal ...gus!"_

_"..ga di.. mau memba...mu."  
><em>

Miku mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke bawah― ke ruang tamu.

"Mikuo-_niisan_! Jangan berisik, _baka_!" Bentak Miku. Kakaknya― Hatsune Mikuo dan temannya spontan menoleh ke arah gadis berambut _tosca _yang diikat dua tinggi ke atas.

Hatsune Mikuo― pemuda berumur 16 tahun, duduk di kelas XII Vocaloid Gakuen, yang tampan dan memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolahnya. Seorang kakak dari Hatsune Miku.

"Eh, panjang umur." Ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum. Miku menatap kakaknya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan teman Mikuo yang tengah melihat Miku.

"Ehm, dia yang kau maksud, Mikuo?" tanya teman Mikuo. Mikuo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Miku dan menoleh ke arah temannya. "Iya. Cantik, tapi galak ya, hahaha." Canda Mikuo. Teman Mikuo berdiri menghampiri Miku.

Miku yang merasa didekati seseorang segera menoleh.

_DEG!_

"Hei, kenalkan. Aku teman kakakmu. Namaku Kagamine Len." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Miku merasa bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sekarang.

"Apa peduliku?" Balas Miku sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Orang bernama Kagamine Len― pemuda berambut pirang yang diikat gaya _ponytail_ dengan mata biru _shappire ―_hanya tersenyum, dan kembali duduk, di samping Mikuo.

"Berusahalah! Jika kau bisa menakhlukannya, bilang kepadaku. Biar aku memberitahu dia," bisik Mikuo. Miku menyeringai kesal ke arah Mikuo. "Jangan berisik, _baka!_"

Miku cepat-cepat berlari ke kamarnya.

_BRUK!_

"Cih, itu tidak mungkin." Gumam Miku. Ia segera menyahut sembarang komik di depannya dan melihatnya, tanpa tahu apa yang dimaksud dalam komik tersebut. Miku merengut kesal.

"Uuh! Siapa sih dia!" Rengutnya. Ia pun segera tidur siang. _Capek!_

.

_Duo _Hatsune berambut _tosca_ berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Miku memainkan ujung rambut yang ada di samping wajahnya. Mikuo sibuk berkutat dengan _ponsel_nya.

Mereka tenggelam dalam diam. Berpikir mengenai pikiran masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya sampai di depan gedung besar dan pintu gerbang ada tulisan _Vocaloid Gakuen_.

"Oke, _imouto_, aku ke kelas dulu," pamit Mikuo sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari menjauhi Miku. Miku hanya mendengus dan berjalan sendirian ke kelasnya.

Lorong-lorong tidak terlalu ramai. Ada lima sampai tujuh orang yang tengah berdiri di depan mading sambil membaca-baca informasi yang ditempel di sana. Pemuda dan pemudi memojok di pojokan sambil bermesraan. Miku menatap jijik keduanya. Miku yang sempat menatap jijik _pasangan _yang tengah berduaan itu sama sekali tidak melihat ke depan. Tiba-tiba―

_Bruk!_

"Aduh!" Rintih orang di depannya. Miku terpental beberapa langkah ke belakang. Bahunya terasa perih.

"Heh, _baka!_ Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong!" Bentak Miku.

"Ehm, maafkan aku."

_!_

"K-kau?"

Betapa terkejutnya Miku saat melihat sosok di depannya. Pemuda berambut pirang, mata biru _shappire_, rambut diikat gaya _ponytail_.

"Lho? Bukannya kamu adik Mikuo?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui adalah― Kagamine Len. Miku buru-buru merapikan bajunya.

"Cih, enggak usah basa-basi deh." Ucap Miku dingin dan segera berjalan melewati pemuda tersebut. Len menyeringai.

"Aku pikir kau manis, Nona. Orang yang manis jangan gampang marah," ucapnya pelan, dan segera berlalu. Miku menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke arah Len yang sudah meninggalkannya. Garis-garis aneh muncul di pipi Miku.

_Manis kau bilang? Heh._

.

Miku mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas bangku. Ia duduk di pojok belakang kelas. Di sana lebih enak. Bisa memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di depan.

Mata _tosca _Miku menangkap segerombol gadis tengah bergosip dengan _ketua geng _Akita Neru.

Banyak hal yang tidak penting yang keluar dari mulut gadis berambut emas yang diikat _sidetail _itu. Miku malas memperhatikannya.

Ia pun menyapu seluruh isi kelas. Sekarang, matanya menangkap gadis berambut _pink_― Megurine Luka, yang tengah berlatih pidato Bahasa Inggris dengan sahabatnya yang berambut abu-abu pucat― Yowane Haku.

_Sok pintar._

Miku memutar bola matanya. Kali ini, ia menangkap gadis berambut pirang terang sepanjang bahu tengah duduk sendirian di pojok depan kelas yang ada di dekat jendela. Mata biru _shappire _miliknya menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela.

_Cih, sok dingin―_

_eh tunggu! Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia?_

_Haah, lupakan saja._

Miku menatap bosan seluruh kelas. Ia meniup-niup poninya. Memainkan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna _tosca_.

_SREEK!_

Semua murid menoleh ke arah suara. Termasuk Miku. Pemuda berambut pirang terang terlihat di ambang pintu. Tersenyum lebar.

"Ehh, bukankah itu Len-_senpai_?"

Seluruh kelas berbisik-bisik. Yah, asal kau tahu. Pemuda itu― Kagamine Len, sangat terkenal di kalangan cewek di sekolah ini.

Akita Neru― sang ratu gosip berjalan mendekati Len. "Len-_senpai_, ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Miku yang melihatnya hampir muntah di atas meja. (Author : Oke! Ini berlebihan ==)

"Hatsune Miku." Ucap Len.

"Eh?" Semua murid menautkan alis.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Neru. Len tersenyum. "Aku mencari gadis bernama Hatsune Miku. Dia ada di kelas ini 'kan?" Miku menatap garang pemuda itu.

Neru menyeringai kesal ke arah Miku. _Kenapa dia bisa menarik perhatian Len-senpai sih!_

Len mendekati Miku.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Miku dingin. Len tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang. Nanti sepulang sekolah, ikut aku ke rumahku ya!"

"APA!" Neru beserta murid-murid cewek XB terlonjak kaget dengan ucapan Len barusan.

"Apa maksudmu!" Bentak Miku kesal sambil berdiri. Kursinya sedikit terpental ke belakang. Len hanya menjentikkan jarinya. "Kita lihat saja nanti, _sweet girl_. _See ya!_"

Miku jatuh terduduk di bangkunya. "Apa mau _senpai _itu!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued―<strong>

* * *

><p>Yaya : Oke. Maafkan saya yang dengan seenaknya memberi status <em>hiatus <em>di _fiction _**First Love of Rin Kagamine**.

Sebenarnya maksud Yaya bukan itu Dx Tapi karena keadaan mepet, jadinya ya terpaksa =3=

Sebagai gantinya, Yaya _publish fiction _baru! InsyaAllah _fiction _ini hanya sampai dua atau tiga _chapter _kok~

Yosh! Mohon bantuannya dalam melanjutkan _fiction _ini ya, _minna ;)_

_Arigatogozaimashita~ :*_


End file.
